Morikame (species)
Morikame, formerly going to be Wintokame when first being created, are a member of the Kametori Clan and the close cousin of Hanakame, who in fact inspired me to create the Morikame. They are also closely related to Wintokame, Twigokame, Leafokame and distanctly, Bizarokame. They are one of my 8 Empire Species. Unlike Hanakame, who is a friendly species, Morikame are more aggresive than their cousin. They are the sentient species of Kamono. They are also one of the Five Forest Turtles. They live close to their cousin, Bizarokame. Appearance Most of the Morikame's design was inspired by their relative, Hanakame. Morikame resemble a turltle-like creatures who are bipedal, much like all members of the Kametori Clan. They are mainly green with red stripes on their body and orange stripes on their arms and legs. They have a flower on their head which is orange with a red ring near the center which are more brightly colored on males, with eyes that most members of the Jimburuba Clan have and a narrow, sharp beak. They have 5 fingered hands and 3 toed feet with sharp claws, a shell on their back and a long tail. They, like Bizarokame, they have a poison-shooting part in their mouth, giving them poisonous saliva, but only poisonous to other creatures. Their Space Stage outfit consists of two shoulder pads with their their empire's symbol and a necklace. Like all of my Empire Species, they got a update in design. Their redesign was rather minor, they now have a rounder hear and their eyes are a tad larger. Thier space stage design is the same as the original design's. Wintokame highly resembles Morikame's creature form, as Morikame was originally going to be Wintokame when first being created. Biology and Behavior Creature Though omnivorious, Morikame prefer the taste of meat over fruit, seeing fruit as only as a last resort food item. They form packs of their kind and go hunting, preferibly large creatures. When they spot prey, they have 3 ways to bring it down: shoot it with poison and draw it into a fight until it falls, slash it's throat with their sharp beak or sneak attack it by turning invisible with their Sneak ability then slash it with their strong hand claws. They also might steal eggs from other species and feed on them. Sentient Becoming sentient, Morikame didn't change much in terms of aggressiveness. They mainly hunted animals and fished for food. They hunted by forming hunting parties with some axlings and spearmen, the axlings got the target's attention and the spearmen tossed spears to kill the prey. Most Morikame are a bit hot-tempered, ready for battle and enemies to challenge them. Most Morikame are prideful, strong warriors, never wanting to back down from a fight and battle to the end. They really hate to kill one of their own in battle. Males do have great pride in their strength as well as the flower on their head. Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) Morikame Cell.png|Morikame's Cell ancestor Early Morikame.png|Morikame's early land ancestor File:Complete_Morikame.png|Fully Evolved Morikame with the species' old design. File:Morikame_Beak_Front_View.png|Front view of a Morikame's sharp beak File:Space_Stage_Morikame_2.png|The Morikame's old Space Stage design File:New_Morikame.png|A completely evolved Morikame, with the species' new design. File:Morikame_hanashi_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d47yyp0.png|Artwork of a Morikame by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Morikame_hanashi_pic_by_coconutstevio92-d41yajc.jpg|Artwork of a Morikame by coconutstevio92 File:Morikame_Rear_View.png|Back view of a Morikame File:Morikame_Rear_View_2.png|Back view of a sentient Morikame. File:Dec_request_morikame_by_scatha_the_worm-d4iycmu.png|Artwork of a Morikame by Scatha-the-Worm Name Origin "Mori" means forest in Japanese, referring to the preferred habitat of their creature form: green, lush forests. "Kame" in Japanese is "turtle", referring to the fact that the Morikame are a turtle-like species. Kame is also a common suffix on most members of the Kametori Clan. The Morikame's name literally means "forest turtle". Trivia *As metioned above, the Morikame were originally going to be Wintokame when they were first being created. This explains their very similar physical appearances. Category:Empire Species Category:Kametori Clan Member Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Predatory Omnivore Species Category:Forest Species Category:Apex Predators